


the more you try to escape the more you fall in

by doiebites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, with a little twist, yet another spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: It was all so tempting. The promise of danger, of freedom, the thought of being with his old lover again, the idea of making clear justice through now seemingly not so wrong methods. He wanted it. He needed it.





	the more you try to escape the more you fall in

The wounded man ran in the dark alley, panic surpassing the pain in his abdomen and inciting him to keep going. It was useless, though; he knew he wasn't going to survive. He was just delaying the inevitable.

The alley lead to a busy road, somewhere he could hide and ask for help. It was long, however, and his legs lost strength on a sudden, sending him tumbling down to the floor a few dozen meters away from his last chance.  
He tried to crawl, forcing his arms to inpulse him forward, but he was stopped with a heavy boot pressing hard on his column, making him scream in pain.

Being turned to his back, he saw the hooded figure that stabbed him, staring down at him with an amused glow on his surprisingly soft doe shaped eyes, the only thing he could see.

"Mercy... please..."

The figure crouched next to him, sword he welded too dangerously close to his face. The man swallowed hard, staring wide eyed at him in a silent plead.

"You never gave such thing to all your victims." the figure whispered in a low voice.

The sword in his hand moved, resting on the man's throat. Tears fell from the man's eyes now.

"What makes you think I would give you that?"

A swift move later, and the man died, uselessly trying to cover the blood that escaped from the artery as he choked.

The figure watched as he struggled, wiping the sword's blood on his sleeve. A smile crept out as the man eventually stopped, lying in a small pool of blood; his job was done once more.

He placed the sword in the holder and took off the hood, removing the black mask right after.

"I thought I would never have to smell that cheap ass cologne of yours again, hyung."

The smile turned into a smirk as he turned back, meeting Yuta standing just two meters away, his face closed and serious as he always knew him.

"You're a man hard to find, Doyoung."

"Thank you, I try." he walked closer, tilting his head to look better at the older. "A ponytail? You're finally growing some sense of style, I like it. You look good."

Yuta didn't react; not that he was expecting him to anyway.

"So, did you come here to arrest me?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Bullshit. I know how the organization works, remember? I lived in it."

Yuta sighed. "I'm not here because of them. They didn't even want me to look for you."

"Wow, the so righteous Nakamoto Yuta going against an order? They must be losing power."

The older kept himself from replying rudely. He should be used to the irony; Doyoung used it all the time he talked about the organization, even when he was still part of it. He never understood its purpose like he did, so he disappeared and went rogue, going around the world making justice by his own hands. The organization called him a traitor, and reinforced on everyone's mind that justice should be done the way the law says to, not like he was doing it. 

Though, Yuta had to admit, he wasn't so sure it was the wrong thing to do anymore.

"Come back with me. They told me they'd forget about everything if you did."

Doyoung rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Again with that? Just give up, Yuta. I've told you the last time we met: you can't save what doesn't need to be saved."

"You murder people and still think you don't need to be saved?"

"I don't murder people. I just bring justice to them in a much faster way than you and your bosses do."

"You know it's not the right thing."

"Is it not?" Doyoung moved to stand right in front of him, meeting his gaze. "Are you sure about that? How many of the criminals you caught and put in jail came out and actually redeemed themselves? One? Two, if you're lucky?"

Yuta didn't answer; he knew he was right, he knew putting them in jail didn't do shit to stop them. Many continued their activities from inside the prison, thanks to all the corrupt people that worked there.

"How many times did you see innocent people that served as a witness in their trials show up dead by coincidence just shortly after they left jail?" Doyoung pressed. "Just admit it hyung, you're not doing shit to stop them. Your justice is temporary; at least I make sure they never harm anyone again."

The older shifted his gaze to the dead man on the ground. A mob boss, he recognized. When the family knows about it, Doyoung will be the most wanted person of the whole world. And he tried not to, but the thought of it worried him.

"I can give you protection. You just became a mob enemy, and you know they don't play."

"I know that." Doyoung placed his hand over the hem of his sword. "And neither do I."

They fell in silence, watching each other carefully. It's been two years, maybe three, since they last seen each other, and their parting was anything but peaceful. Both would be lying if they said seeing the other wasn't bringing old feelings back.

"I just want to protect you, Doyoung. Let me do that, at least for the sake of our friendship-"

"Don't."

Doyoung's voice cut the air like a knife, loud and furious. Yuta took two steps back, suddenly startled.

"Don't you fucking dare call it friendship, not after what we had. Or did they brainwash you so bad you forgot everything?"

"I remember everything." Yuta replied bitterly. "To the last detail."

"Then don't tone that down. Unless you regret it. I wouldn't be surprised."

His expression didn't change, but Yuta was surprised to find true disappointment in his voice, as well as in his eyes.

"You used to be the rebel out of us, Yuta. You knew the organization prohibited relationships because they distracted us from our objective, and yet you still dated me in secret because you liked the danger. You always found a way to bend the rules, to break them if necessary. And look at you now: a nice and easy servant of them."

"You don't know my life after you left."

"I don't need to." he shrugged. "I know you enough to know that you let them take control of you like it was nothing."

"You're so wrong-"

"Then prove it." Doyoung walked again, stopping mere inches away from the older’s face. "You keep asking me to join you, why don't you join me for a change? I know you have it in you, I know you're tired of the same old shit you go through."

He suddenly caressed Yuta's face, showing a confident, seductive smile.

"Don't you miss breaking the rules, baby?"

It was all so tempting. The promise of danger, of freedom, the thought of being with his old lover again, the idea of making clear justice through now seemingly not so wrong methods. He wanted it. He needed it.

But he couldn't make himself say yes.

"I can't. I can't possibly do something like that, it's not fair."

Doyoung didn't lose his smile; he saw the excited glow in his eyes, he knew Yuta was willing to do it with just the right push. He just needed to find out how to give it.

"Well, then I guess you're going to arrest me and take me by force." He raised his arms. "I'm waiting."

Yuta didn't move, staring at him in an annoyed mood, but he couldn't help the affection that came mixed. He missed him, as annoying as he could be.

"I see." His arms lowered back. "I'd love to keep chatting and keeping up with old times but I gotta go, so, goodbye."

"I'll find you again."

"Oh I'm counting on that." Doyoung turned his head on his way out the alley, showing a smirk.

"I'm not planning on hiding from you anymore."

"I accept."

The voice who proclaimed it was low and breathy, still recovering from the effort made during the rough sex. It was Yuta's favorite way of relieving stress the past two months; he needed to take his anger on someone, and Doyoung loved the pain.

Like he had said, he didn't hide anymore. He started by giving the older his number after saving his ass during a mission, and from there to their secret meetings was a flash. Most of the time they got in a random hotel room, but some days Yuta's coworkers would see him leaving the bathroom to go back to work slightly disheveled and out of breath.

"Say that again, baby?" Doyoung asked, busy kissing the bruises on his collarbone and chest he had left a few minutes back.

"I'll join you."

The younger stopped and raised his head to look at him, making sure Yuta was being serious and not still on the high. The way he suddenly pulled him down by the hips and kissed him hungrily didn't help, but he went with the first option.

"May I ask what changed your mind so fast?" Doyoung asked between two kisses. "I know I'm a good fuck but you don't sell yourself that easily."

"Fuck off." he breathed out, smiling at the other's laugh. "They're corrupt. I spent months of my life trying to catch this mob boss only for them to set him free saying they're protected by his family."

Yuta didn't get a reply, but he didn't need one to know Doyoung was smirking. He felt it every time his lips landed on his skin.

"Just say it. I know you're dying to."

"I warned you." the younger's voice was delighted. "I knew about it, but I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you so I let you smart little thing find out by yourself."

"How considerate."

"So, how do you feel about it?" Doyoung asked, watching him intently. "What do you wanna do?"

Yuta's eyes glowed with fiery passion when he replied.

"I want to burn that building down and find that bastard and kill him with my own hands so slowly he'll be begging me to end it already."

Doyoung smirked. "That's my baby."

His hand traveled down Yuta's torso slowly, not missing one of his sensitive spots he knew like the back of his hand. It stopped on his inner thigh, and he didn't need to look down since his sudden hitched breaths gave it away, but he did it anyways, smiling in satisfaction seeing he was ready for another round.

"We'll do just that, I promise. You'll love it baby, you'll love the freedom of having no rules to follow."

Doyoung moved to sit down on his lap, savoring the way Yuta's hands automatically found their place on his hips and he moaned when he teased him, brushing his ass against his already sensitive hard on.

He moved one hand to rest on the older's face, thumb on his lower lip. He tilted his head and smirked when Yuta looked at him with eyes clouded with lust.

"But first, how about we have some more fun?"

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop writing spy aus lmao


End file.
